


Slumbering lovers

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: The requested prompt of falling asleep and chocolate, answered for your Christmas gift exchange request! I thought, why not combine both prompts, to show Minako and Kunzite exhausted and cuddling up in front of the TV in their shared apartment, with their exchanged chocolate, after an eventful, but enjoyable Valentine's day.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange





	Slumbering lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrhia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrhia/gifts).




End file.
